tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Patthana
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Patthana =Patthana= (The Book of Relations) This the last (seventh) book of Abhidhamma. This book is a detailed examination of causal conditioning, analysing 24 types of conditioning in relation to the classifications in the matika(table) of the Dhammasangani. ---- Pali Versions: Patthana-Pali-English-Version and Patthana-Pali-Devanagri-Version ---- Two versions of Patthana are presented here : 'Short Patthana Version 1 - The Patthanuddesa Dipani' By Mahathera Ledi Sayadaw & Translation by Sayadaw U Nyana Introduction Chapter 1 - Hetu-Paccaya or The Relation by Way of Root Chapter 2 - Arammana-Paccaya or the Relation of Object Chapter 3 - Adhipati-Paccaya or the Relation of Dominance Chapter 4 - Anantara-Paccaya or the Relation of Contiguity Chapter 5 - Samanantara-Paccaya or the Relation of Immediate Contiguity Chapter 6 - Sahajata-Paccaya or the Relation of coexistence Chapter 7 - Annamanna-Paccaya or the Relation of Reciprocity Chapter 8 - Nissaya Paccaya or the Relation of Dependence Chapter 9 - Upanissaya-Paccaya or the Relation of Sufficing Condition Chapter 10 - Purejata-Paccaya or the Relation of Pre-Existence Chapter 11 - Pacchajata-Paccaya or the Relation of Post-Existence Chapter 12 - Asevana-Paccaya or the Relation of Habitual Recurrence Chapter 13 - Kamma-Paccaya or the Relationship of Kamma Chapter 14 - Vipaka-Paccaya or the Relation of Effect Chapter 15 - Ahara-Paccaya or the Relation of Food Chapter 16 - Indriya-Paccaya or the Relation of Control Chapter 17 - Jhana-Paccaya or the Relation Of Jhana Chapter 18 - Magga-Paccaya or the Relation of Path Chapter 19 - Sampayutta-Relation or the Relation of Association Chapter 20 - Vipayutta-Paccaya or the Relation of Dissociation Chapter 21 - Atthi-Paccaya or the Relation of Presence Chapter 22,23,24-Natthi,Vigata,Avigata Paccaya , the Relations of Abeyance,Absence & Continuance Chapter 25 - Paccaya-Sabhago or the Syhthesis of Relations Chapter 26 - Paccaya-Ghatananaya or the Synchrony of Relations Chapter 27 - Synchrony of Relations in Consciousness not Accompanied by Hetu Synchrony of Relations in the Immoral Class of Consciousness Synchrony of Relations in the States of Mind Synchrony of Relations in the Groups of Material Qualities Footnotes ---- 'Detailed Patthana Version 2 - Patthana Dhamma' By Htoo Naing Introduction Chapter 1 - Citta Chapter 2 - Cetasikas Chapter 3 - Rupa Chapter 4 - Nibbana Chapter 5 - Hetu Paccayo Chapter 6 - Arammana Paccayo Chapter 7 - Adhipati Paccayo Chapter 8 - Anantara Paccayo Chapter 9 - Samanantara Paccayo Chapter 10 - Sahajata Paccayo Chapter 11 - Annamanna Paccayo Chapter 12 - Nissaya Paccayo Chapter 13 - Upanissaya Paccayo Chapter 14 - Purejata Paccayo Chapter 15 - Paccchajata Paccayo Chapter 16 - Asevana Paccaya Chapter 17 - Kamma Paccayo Chapter 18 - Vipaka Paccayo Chapter 19 - Ahara Paccayo Chapter 20 - Indriya Paccayo Chapter 21 - Jhana Paccayo Chapter 22 - Magga Paccayo Chapter 23 - Sampayutta Paccayo Chapter 24 - Vippayutta Paccayo Chapter 25 - Atthi Paccayo Chapter 26 - Natthi Paccayo And Vigata Paccayo Chapter 27 - Avigata Paccayo Conclusion ---- 'Download/View English Translation' Short Patthana version 1 simple English translation; Click to open then save the files: Detailed Patthana version 2 simple English translation; Click to open then save the files: Patthana PTS translation in .pdf ; Click to open then save the files: ---- Original Pali Version '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Patthana files in Pali language, the language spoken by Buddha. Patthana, Pali